


I would live forever (for you)

by loustreasure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Famous! Harry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loustreasure/pseuds/loustreasure
Summary: Harry is rich, famous and soulless since he sold his soul to the Devil. He never met him anymore until one day, the Devil gives his soul back in one condition; save Louis' life.





	I would live forever (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first chaptered fanfiction which is not a drabble series, i am so sorry if I have any mistakes about depression and mental illnesses, i am still learning myself. There might be several changes and addition in the characters tag in the future, but for now i want to center the spotlight on Harry and Louis only.

"Thank you for having me tonight! I love you!"  
Harry closes yet another night with thousands of people chanting his name and cheering for him. Harry loves being on stage. He likes the way his sweat streams all overq his body. He likes seeing people scream his name on the top of their lungs. And some hot blokes actually come to his concert, and Harry can flirt with them by giving a shout out and not looking suspicious. Unless actually, he doesn't do it for money.

Harry will never run out of money. it's static. It never runs out and never increases. It's just the same, exact amount as the amount he had asked the Devil when he sold his soul. 

He met the creature when he was wasted in a bar after his debut single didn't even reach the number 100 in the chart after a month released and his career was about to flop. the Devil didn't look as terrifying as he thought he would be, but he did have a pair of obnoxious horns on his forehead. That night, he made a deal with the devil. And now his soul belongs to the Devil. Devil took his soul and his soul only. He let Harry live with his heart and thoughts. 

Ever since that night, his singles and albums go straight to #1 and he even received a Grammy. That goes along for five years, and no one suspected anything. Harry is ready whenever The Devil decides to finally drag his soul to death. Except, he's not dead yet, and he does not know what to feel about it. 

Harry doesn't regret his decision. He never does. He is not afraid of death at all. He is more afraid of the thought of being poor and alive to be stepped on. He can't stand the thought of being poor. But well, if there's one thing Harry regrets, it's that he agrees to have a fucking static wealth. his bank account and his net worth and every jewelry he has combined to the same number. no matter if he bought a planet or being given the whole world. But Harry wants more. Call him greedy all you want, he is greedy. Harry still wants more. He reminds himself to find the Devil everyday and try to convince him to make a new deal, and give away his heart. He doesn't need it. He will never love anyone anyway. But he never finds him. Ever.

Never, until this evening. Harry caught a glimpse of a horned creature in the corner of his eye, he turned to look only to find nothing but his white walls, and when he slapped his head back. There he fucking is. With the same wide eyes, the same pale face, and the same pair of ugly horns. There's one thing Harry noticed different right away. A scar was drawn across his left eye, and for some reason Harry obviously know nothing about, the scar was shining. and there were tears in each corner of his eyes. One drop was about to fall before Harry talked. 

"Have you decided to--"

"No, Harry. Listen"

"Listen?"

"I need your help."

Harry thought he might have one shot too much of last night's Vodka. 

"You gave me a static one fucking billion dollars, you must be able to do anything else."

"Except, you're wrong. I can't touch him. I can't save him! "  
The Devil is crying in front of Harry, and Harry wonders if seeing a fucking devil crying is included in his soul selling contract. Maybe it's like a bonus. 

"You can have your soul back!"  
Harry freezes for a while. He doesn't miss his soul. He even wants to give the devil his heart too. And his filthy soul, as a payment to do something even a Devil can't do? No. 

"We made a contract and I don't even want my soul back. " Harry says, cold and piercing.

The Devil gasps and quickly says "You realize i can take your life this very second, right?"

"Do it, I don't give a fuck." Harry does give a fuck. A very small part of him regrets that he doesn't have the time to find the love of his life, but he tries to shush it away. 

"Harry,"

"I'm not interested!"

"I will give you the whole fucking world! You can be the richest! Your wealth will keep growing and you will not lose a single dollar! And you will have your soul back! And I will not come into your life anymore! " The Devil screams and goes on his knees and cries until his voice cracks. "Please! He is everything I ever care about! He is everything..."

So Harry agrees. Because he finally gets more and that is what he wants. It is everything he wants and the Devil said his help is everything he ever needed so Harry thought it was fair enough. And it wasn't too hard of a task. Harry just has to make a miserable guy in the other side of the town happy. It's easy. Except for the fact that he, well, wants to die. Harry has to save his life. Now that he said it out loud, it doesn't feel easy anymore. 

Little did Harry know that the difference between having a soul and not is one big piece of a broken heart.


End file.
